Evaluate the utility of using CD69 expression as an indicator of T cell activation following polyclonal T cell activation using mitogens (pHA, ConA) and monoclonal antibodies (CD2/CD2R) as activators. Compare the expression of CD69 to other activation antigens including CD25, CD71, HLA- DR at various time points following activation as well as comparing to tritiated thymidine incorporation at the end of the culture period.